


A Guardian's love

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella moves into Shreveport to live with her adopted father Godric and his child Eric.  She meets her mate Alcide a werewolf who is a guardian for her adopted Father and Eric as well Pam.   Alcide shows an interest in her and finds out she is the adopted daughter Godric.  He has to protect her against other vampires including Bill and his Queen Sophie who want her because she smells good and can possibly be a half fairy.   Rated M for Violence/Character Death/Lemons/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Alcide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

 

Bella drives towards Fangtasia coming to visit her adopted Father Godric and his child and Grandchild Eric and Pam. She hopes they can help her forget her past and make everything good for her that she can get rid of the pain she feels inside about what Edward did to her along with Alice.

She feels the scars from how he cut her to drink her blood along with Alice's marks on her. She is thankful for Jasper's help along with Emmett's and Rose's against them when they saved her from enduring anymore pain by the crazy psycho duo.

She arrives at Fangtasia sensing Eric coming towards her seeing him smiling at her after she gets out of her truck she said, “Nice to see you again Eric.”

“Nice to see you again too Isabella.” he said to her 

Grabbing her into a hug he said in her ear, “Trust me a good thing will happen for you tonight I know it.”

She pulls back from him giving him a kiss on the cheek she said, “What do you know Eric that will possibly make me happy.”

He just smirks at her and said “Come on in Godric and Pam are waiting for you plus I want to introduce you to our guardian.”

 

She smiles at him she said, “Who is your guardian Eric I did not know vampires like you guys need one.”

“Well he is a werewolf Isabella his name is Alcide you will know what he looks like when you see him inside.” he said to her 

“Is he trustworthy for you guys.” she said to him 

“Yes Isabella he is and be nice.” he said to her 

“Okay Eric, I will trust you on that.” she said to him 

“Good now come on.” he said grabbing her hand leading her inside towards th stage to see Godric, Pam, and Alcide.

She wonders if this Alcide when she sees him is attractive and will be trustworthy about her past to be able to spend time with her when she asks him. She hopes she can trust him herself with the past that she will explain to him after she trusts him if not have Eric or Pam do it .

Hell, even her adopted father Godric do it for her so she does not get the bad memories of what happened to her in her mind again. She would not want to remember what happened to her other than good memories with Godric and his kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves into Shreveport to live with her adopted father Godric and his child Eric. She meets her mate Alcide a werewolf who is a guardian for her adopted Father and Eric as well Pam. Alcide shows an interest in her and finds out she is the adopted daughter Godric. He has to protect her against other vampires including Bill and his Queen Sophie who want her because she smells good and can possibly be a half fairy. Rated M for Violence/Character Death/Lemons/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Alcide

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 2

Eric and her enter the club through the back employee entrance she wonders what this Alcide looks like and if he is willing to hear her story once she gets to know him. She notices a tall 6 foot 7 inches man looking at her with a beard and mustache with black hair wearing a flannel and jeans with boots.

She smiles at him wondering if this is Alcide when she sees her Godfather Godric turn to her with a smile along with Pam who decided to introduce her to him, “Alcide I would like you to meet my Goddaughter Isabella Swan.”

“Nice to meet you Isabella.” she hears Alcide say to her 

“Nice to see you and meet you too Alcide.” she said to him 

Alcide notices she is a beautiful young woman he hopes he be able to spend time with her when he is not taking care of Godric, Eric, and Pam. He knows once he gets to know her that things can change and he can be able to get her trust towards him from her.

He thinks in his mind, what he can do to get to know her and talk to her after he handles Godric's Eric's and Pam's affairs for their places and where their coffins are going to be kept at. He feels once he finishes helping them out that maybe he has time to spend time with her.

He figures that things could change after he knows more about her while spending time with her when he is not busy helping her family. He is curious to find out her history of how she came to be with Godric and them and is in their care.

Bella wonders more about Alcide as he is looking at he when she sees him smirk she said, “Well I hope we can spend time together sometime when your not busy with my Godfather Godric, his child Eric or Pam.”

“I would like that Isabella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy for it.” she said to him 

After that she decided to catch up with Eric and find out what is going to happen now that things have been revealed and everyone knows about vampires and other creatures across the globe. She hopes no one will find out about her past and why she is with them yet because she does not want the cold ones to find her at all.

She thinks in her mind about what she can do if she decides to be in a relationship with Alcide if Godric and them let her. She hopes that things change and something else happens after she gets to know him where she can finally reveal her story to him about her past.

Eric wonders what he is going to do since he sees Alcide showing an interest in Isabella he hopes nothing bad will happen between her and Alcide. Once he finds out about her past he would want Alcide to accept her and not hate her for anything she has or was done to her in the past with the cold ones.

He knows she would still need to be protected just in case the cold ones comes after her again. He will do what he can to make sure Alcide will protect her from harm by the cold ones vampires.

Even if he has half the mind to tear them apart and rip and burn them in a fire. He does not like cold ones harming Isabella or being after her at all even if he has to have Alcide insist them on protecting her from them.

He will do whatever is necessary to make it happen and no harm will come to Isabella from the cold ones when they find her and he and the others will take care of them personally. He will do all he can for her in something that can make it work for her to be protected at all times from them so she does not be harmed by them again including by her ex-boyfriend and his sister.


End file.
